


Hades Omega

by houseofthestars



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Gen, Original Support Conversations (Fire Emblem), dark magic nerds together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofthestars/pseuds/houseofthestars
Summary: Hubert has personal experience of precocious and reckless dark mages with nothing to lose.(A short support conversation comic that I wanted a more permanent archive for.)
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia & Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Hades Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I do more fanart on Twitter! @hausofthestars!


End file.
